buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance compared to other dragon themed Worlds. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World prominently follows a "protect the castle" playstyle, which revolves around overwhelming the opponent with one powerful size 3 monster that is also very difficult to defeat, using support effects that protect the monster and make it stronger. Dragon Lords typically focus on one extremely powerful monster in the center that protects the player for the entire game. In some cases, Dragon Lords may gain additional strength when close to death or outright "evolve" to stronger forms upon being destroyed. To help support this playstyle, many of their size 1 and 2 monsters have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a size 3 monster. Wild Dragons use size 3 monsters that activate their effects by discarding other Wild Dragons to stay on the field and disrupt the opponent's cards, they support this with cards that generate more resources when they're discarded. The Raging Spirits focus on redirecting attacks to their size 3 monsters to safely leave the center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This is usually supplemented with a size 0 on the left or right that acts as additional support for the player or the size 3 Raging Spirits. The Dragon Chief Emperors focus on keeping their size 3 monsters in the center and strategically defending them. They are capable of bringing forth more powerful forms when their size 3 monsters have no more soul left and have an adequate number of Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the drop zone. The MAX Dragons use one single monster, that continously evolves into stronger forms that are higher than size 3. They also reward the player for only having one monster on the field. The Genesis Dragons focus on having a formation of a Size 3 monster with two Size 0 monsters, where the Size 0 monsters are the more powerful ones and keep the Size 3 monster alive. The Linkdragon Order is an exception, as they focus on more on Size 1 monsters with the keyword D Share, which allows a card to share all of its D ability with all cards with D Share on the field, and become more powerful in high number. Their size 3 monsters have Spiral D Share, which allow then to get the D ability of all D Share cards in their soul. Associated Characters *Ban Enma (Anime) *Dai Kaido (Anime) *Daijiro Kurayashiki (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Hikaru Ichibanboshi (Manga) *Li Kung Fu (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Masato Rikuo (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (30+3 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (33 Cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (2 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (24 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (18 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (6 cards) *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened (?? cards) *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler (?? cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (12 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (8 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (5 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (7 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 1: Neo Dragonic Force & Wings of Demise (2 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (5 cards) (JP) Special Packs *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (?? cards) *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Trial Decks *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean (19 cards) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (1 card) *S Start Deck 3: Spiral Linkdragon Order (17 cards) Attributes *Chaos *Defense *Deity *Dragon *Dragon Chief Emperor *Dragon Lord *Draw *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Genesis Dragons *Guardians *Hundred Demons *Land *Light *Linkdragon Order *MAX Dragon *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Water *Weapon *Wild Dragon *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Items *Absolute Horse "Black Crown" *Armor of the Champion, Kongou *Chaos Ejecter *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief *Hot-blooded Headgear *Links Arms "Bonds Glove" *Links Chain Blade, "Wild Chain" *Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Order's Axe, "Wildaxe" *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Pulse Headgear *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao *Stout Wrist's Headgear *Throwaxe "Tsumuji" *Throwblade, "Flyingsaucer" *Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *A Dragon's Will *All Dragons Go To Haven *Amish Dragons *An Encounter with a Dragon *Arrival of Raging Spirits! *Bold Dragon *Bonds Shield *Brawling Dragons *Cintamani Stone *Corrosion Prosthesis *Death Reanimated, Dragon Reborn *Deluge of Life *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Blessing (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Dragon Deity Tyrant *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon from the Origin *Dragon Life Inherit *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Sky Regression *Dragon Soul Infusion! *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Dragon Within the Ocean *Dragon's Temper *Dragonic Deluge *Dragonic Determination *Dragonlution *Dragons All Staked in *Dragonverse *Enduring Hardships and Dragons *Enter The Dragon *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Golden Dragon Iron Wall *Havoc in Dragon Land *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Immortal Linkdragon Order *Kizuna Shield *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Linkdragon Order’s Repose *Linkdragon Order's Retaliation *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Makings of a Great Dragon *Manliness Spirit Shield *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Dual Card/Danger World) *Overpowering Arc Dragons *Reflection Dragon Moon *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Steel Hammer of Justice! (Dual Card/Hero World) *Strength of a Thousand Dragons *Sturdy Dragon Strike *Summer Recollection 2017, "Summer Muscle Thanksgiving!" *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves *Trying a Dragon's Best *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger *YEAH！HIKARU☆ Impacts *Big Catch Kigan, Ocean Cleaving Twin Dragon Wave! *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! *Thunder Tornado Live *Triple Trio Attack *Unmatched in All Seas, Birth of a Chief! Monsters Size 0 *Amber Dragon, Kantal *Apprentice Chief, Next Zero *Apprentice Underling, Cheery En *Apprentice Underling, Cutter Sen *Apprentice Underling, Devil Men *Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei *Apprentice Underling, Kon Kon Kong *Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin *Apprentice Underling, Rookie Ichi *Apprentice Underling, Value Dai *Blizzard Left Bruder *Blood Dragon, Follower *Burning Right Bruder *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Giry *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Imperial Envoy, Kurubushi *Invincible Bonds, Ricky & The Raging Spirits *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Lightning Tail Bruder *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Primitive Left Hand, Leftes *Primitive Right Hand, Rightes *Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellow *Ricky on the Ban *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Bloated, Harahara *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Enma Alliance, Kilmince *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Firstaid, Manako *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Green Dragon, Belmoss *Head of Linkdragon Order, Agito *Heavy Impact, Kaina *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Lake Dragon, Testaria *Thunderaxe, Agito *Rising Thundercry, Agito *River Dragon, Amlia *Runner, Nakayubi *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Tempest, Shokushi *Underling, Badguy Moto *Underling, Battery Den *Underling, Kicker Shun *Underling, Knuckler Dan *Underling, Nocurve Sei *Underling, Tricky Baku *Vanguard, Kezume *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Chief of Steel, Protect Ko *Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin *Curse Dragon, Tragose *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Mount Dragon, Jean Julon *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fiellder *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Valley Dragon, Talgunt *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Archbishop, Genma (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Blood Dragon, Sylvania *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Dual Card/Dragon World) *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Delagarian (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *CHAOS Ravarager *CHAOS Valvaros *Chief of Adversity, Revenger Sho *Chief of Roar, Howling Kiba *Chief of Seven Seas, Duel Jaeger "Ocean" *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Dragon Protector of the Celestial Gate, Luminalion *Duel Sieger, "Centurion" *Duel Sieger "SD" *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Duel Sieger, "Tempest Enforcer Re:B" *Erudite Dragon Emperor, Philosophia *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fairy Dragon Emperor, Felistas (Dual Card/Legend World) *Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova "Re:B" *Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova *Gang the King "SD" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" *Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Grand Dragon, Czelzarl *Guardian Dragon of the Deity Gate, Fulham Sasterader *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *Incineration Chief, Excited Homura *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Iron Fist Chief, Strong Go *Ladis the CHAOS *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Duel Card/Dungeon World) *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Martial Arts Imperial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *Omni Lord of Friendship, Burn Nova *Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger *Phantasmal Fox Chief, Lonely Shu *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Jaeger "God Vortoise" *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" *Primitive Giant Dragon, Big Bang Dragon *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Reglisse Dragon, Notre Dame *Resonance of Bonds, King Agito *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Schloss Dragon, Wanstein *Scuffle Chief, Grappler Gan *Searing Tekko Chief, Duel Jaeger *Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" *Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito *Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Tenacious Chief, Smasher Gekt *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Unequaled Immortal Chief, Duel Jaeger "Gaia Bust" *Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wealthy Chief, Million Dollar Kin *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Champion Lord, "Bravery of Chief!" *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set.